


Carnations

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Series: Wayward Blossom [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Flowers, Hair Braiding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life. Misaki wanted to wear the color at her wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Carnations

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: K

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Ino, OC 

Words: 698

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life. Misaki wanted to wear the color at her wedding. Yamato x OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Did you have anything in mind, Misaki?"

Misaki didn't even have this day in mind. Nervously, she curled a long strand of her blonde hair around her finger. She had to say something. Unless, she wanted to keep her hair free, but Ino would be disappointed. Maybe her future husband would be too.

"Um, a braid."

Ino inspected her reflection in the mirror. "I would say a bun, but hey, it's your day! You can have whatever you want."

Her hairdresser's smile was big and bright. Almost plastic. A smile could mean so much except happiness. The Otogakure had taught her well.

Yet, she was reluctant to slide back into dark thoughts. She had to focus on her hair. Misaki tried in vain to relax. It was a day of pampering after all. And, a day of love. It was the day every girl dreamed of...

At that very moment, she was immersed in layers of cream lace as she suffered in her padded chair. Due to her lack of funds at the moment, Yamato himself had bought the dress. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Well, in a two short hours, everything each of them owned would belong to each other.

Misaki stared at her bare neck reflected in the glass for a moment. Ibiki had promised her a necklace from his grandmother, Ume, and Misaki well knew that Ibiki always kept his promises. For better or for worse.

The bride felt Ino's hands twist around in her hair. "People in ANBU just have something to them. An intensity. A mystery. You know what I mean?"

Leave it to Ino to talk about boys. But, Misaki knew what she meant. It was the darkness they carried. The hardships they were forced to endure...

Had it been that darkness that had attracted her to him? Was it like her own? Wait, he had been attracted to her first. If, opposites did indeed attract, would that make her a light in his darkness? It was all so confusing.

Misaki had never been good at relationships. Regarding her crush on Kabuto in the past, obviously her taste in men left something to be desired.

Still, she and Yamato had some things in common. Yamato had a family that he had never known, and Misaki's own family had been lost. It was Orochimaru of all people connected through them. Misaki had been taken by the serpentine man after the murder of her parents to be used as a spy, and Orochimaru abducted Yamato as a baby. Through a period of near lethal experimentation, Yamato had been gifted the wood release.

It was almost poetic that the two had found each other. Of course, it seemed that everyone else were silently watching what would happen next.

All things considered, maybe she was finally embracing her destiny without fear.

"I want carnations in my hair. In between the loops of the braid," she finally decided.

Ino nodded. "Oh, okay. What color do you want?"

What a question to ask. White would be appropriate, maybe even pink.

Her response shocked even herself. The reply that left her lips was, "red."

"Red? Is it Yamato's favorite color?"

Misaki felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "No.  _I_  want to wear it. Red is lucky."

"Yes. It symbolizes love too. Luck in love." Ino's gaze seemed to become farway.

Misaki wondered if she was dreaming about her own wedding. Misaki supposed that she would be there.

After Ino's handiwork was done, Misaki inspected her own reflection. The blossoms were as red as fire. It was what she wanted. Ghostly, funerary flowers were not appropriate here. She wasn't a lost girl here; she was a woman. A woman who would be married.

Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life.

Had her life truly been leading up to this? Was she finally being rewarded? Regardless, she had nothing to return to. Misaki's only choice was to move on.

Maybe she would even make it to that field of bliss that she had always wanted to lie in...

However, she wouldn't be lying in it alone.

She wondered what Yamato's favorite flower was.


	2. Tree Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato gets ready. Kakashi and Ibiki visit.

Title: Tree Flower

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: K

Fandom: Naruto

Words: 847

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Red was a serious color. It was the color of passion. Of life. Misaki wanted to wear the color at her wedding. Yamato x OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

These kind of things didn't happen to him. Good things anyway. Yamato almost didn't know how to react.

Yamato inspected his reflection in the mirror as he flicked a bit of hair off his forehead. The tux was a little bit much, but it was considered appropriate attire. In truth, he felt a little overdressed.

Without warning, someone clapped on his shoulder. "You look good."

Yamato jumped. He had let his guard down for this a moment, and Kakashi had invaded. But, it looked like he was smiling from under his mask. Was that approval?

His response was unsure. "Thanks."

Kakashi was wearing a suit too. It was black of course.

Today was all the result of an accident. Quite literally, one thing led to another

It had all started as a casual visit while on ANBU business. Soon enough, after a few misunderstandings and some conversation, they were on a date. Yamato and Misaki were together for about over a year before the unthinkable happened.

One night, almost in a rush, he had asked for her hand as his cheeks reddened in embarrassed. He couldn't even believe he had done when out of the blue, she had agreed. She hadn't even hesitated.

"So, what do you see in her?" Kakashi's tone was casual. Conversational.

Yamato thought for a moment. There was no easy answer.

"Everything."

He saw beauty, kindness, and gentleness. She was so grateful despite what she had endured, and she had no designs on anything or anyone. She was like a dream herself, and Yamato wanted to merge with it.

His favorite activity now was to make her smile after all the horrors she'd seen. All the horrors they had both seen. It made him feel more human when she told him that he made her feel less of a ghost. Indeed, the longer he began to know her, he began to see her as a ghost attached to a beautiful white rose. A lovely vision, But, when she was in his arms, she felt real. He couldn't help but wonder if he could help her bloom.

His bride liked trees, and he had a wood release. It had been destiny in a way. Now, the lost flower had a tree to support it.

Misaki's gentle spirit reminded of him of a forest nymph that haunted a forest glade. With her, maybe he didn't feel so lonely. He felt that he could actually understand her, and she could understand him. They were each other's reflecting pools where they could actually see each other's reflection.

They balanced each other. He would provide stability for her weightless nature, and she would show him the stars. It could be a beautiful partnership.

Perhaps they were meant for each other from the start, but he knew that destiny was a dangerous thing to believe in. He had barely escaped his original fate of dying in a glass tube along with the other children in Orochimaru's lab. Oddly enough, Orochimaru had captured Misaki and used her as a spy for several months. Even then, destiny seemed to play a part.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door slamming open, and Yamato was forced out of his musings. It was Morino Ibiki of all people.

Yamato started to fidget. It was starting to get crowded. Why couldn't he just get dressed in peace? Everyone already seemed exhausted as if everyone was running instead of walking. Yamato supposed that it was smart to hurry before the peace ebbed away. Another war could always be waiting on the horizon.

"I wanted to give this to my niece. Her late grandmother Ume would want her to have this."

Ibiki was holding a delicate jade bracelet in one hand and a flower in the other. Yamato noted that Misaki's favorite color was green. She would probably like it. As for the flowers...

"You should probably give it to her," he advised him. "While there's time. I can't see her at the moment."

Ibiki grunted in Yamato's direction. "Oh, and my niece has decided on carnations. Here, now this will be a matching pair."

Yamato stared at the red blossom in Ibiki's other hand for only a moment before snatching both the flower pin and the bracelet. He would attach it to his lapel later. When Morino Ibiki gave you something, you took it. Without question. Even if it would usually strike him silly to see gruff Ibiki holding a flower of any sort, but his only niece was getting married.

"Don't hurt her," he needlessly warned him.

_Why would I?_

The notion was very unlikely since they understood each other so well. He was fond of her. He...loved her. That was why they were getting married, right?

Already, Yamato had an interesting in-law. Maybe one would take pity on him. In any event, their marriage was be a joint operation. He would make sure of it.

Perhaps any hope of divorce really would be impossible.

No matter. His bride, Misaki, was waiting down the long aisle, and he was going to meet her.


End file.
